Bodigado
by CharmyPI-5 the VIII
Summary: The worst scars a family can bear come from secrets and those, in turn, are kept by their Bodīgādo
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Chapter 1_**

* * *

**_AU verse_**

* * *

_In the cicada's cry  
No sign can foretell  
How soon it must die._

_- **Bashō**_

_A deep sigh forced itself through Usagi's' lips, his brains desperate attempt to get oxygen into his lungs ; a combination of stress and lack of sleep would do that to anyone though. But he could blame the gentle trickle of night spring rain outside to cause his eyelids to weigh heavily and the soft chair he currently sat in. Usagi's' head falling back to rest on the back of the chair when a small whine reached his ears, jerking him right back into a sitting position before his memory returned and he looked to the charge in the crook of his elbow._

_Even though the little baby had only been born two weeks ago, Usagi could easily say there wasn't a cuter baby turtle in all the worlds (equal to his twin brother currently in Leos' care). Swaddled in orange blanket and sleeping soundly with his face resting against the soft fur of his bare forearm. Usagi moved his heavy body back to sit on the edge of his chair. The large room had been specially been designed for the arrival of the newest baby. Though at the time they didn't know their mother had been carrying two babies and not one. Not until she had delivered her egg and the egg had hatched and revealed two baby turtle boys._

_Needless to say it had been a surprise for everyone._

_Usagi gently cradled Michelangelo Jehoiakim Hamoto to his chest. In the short time he had been alive; he had never seen another being with such a bright smile before. It alleviated the stress in his heart and the tire in his bones._

_He was a special baby._

_His dark eyes moved back over to the rocking bassinet. The form of his younger brother, Raphael, leaning over the edge, hand reached into the bassinet though there was currently nothing in it. He was dressed in light brown pants and red pajama top. Usagi could feel the irritation and boredom going through his 13 year old brother. Usagi really couldn't blame him, if anyone had been neglected in the birth of the twins, it was the previous youngest, Raphael._

_At first Usagi had thought it would of gotten better for Raphael when their parents left to deal with issues at the Port. But Then Leonardo had woken up to one of the twins, Donatello, coughing with flushed cheeks. He had near but flown to town to get a doctor. It had taken nearly a week for him to return with a diagnosis and the baby, but since then Leonardo had taken full care of Donatello under his wing. All but shutting out Raphael, who was only, concerned about their newest brothers._

_Usagi's' prayers were with the older twin._

_The oak door to the room suddenly creaked, prompting Raphael to jump to his feet and Usagi to turn his gaze, careful not to wake his charge._

_Despite their experience in school, the two never had any problem exhibiting their Japanese heritage. Leo showed that fully in his European black pants and blue kimono robes that hung together in the middleblue scarf around his neck as his only extra choice for warm. . You could just see the yellow of his plastron and it was the clothes that he was most comfortable in his hand were holding a small swaddled form against his shoulder wrapped in purple. Usagi could just hear light breathing coming from the small baby. A good sign considering his poor lungs they doctor had diagnosed._

_Raphael was already running over, his hand going up to grip Leos hand, the one not holding the baby, "Common Leo! Can't I hold him? Please?" though his tone was still rough there was a childish undercurrent that kept him his age, amber eyes eager. Even being so careful as to not yank on Leo's arm to hard, acknowledging the baby in his arms , "You've had him all day."_

_"My answer is the same as last time, he's not feeling well." despite Leonardo's authoritarian voice, it was still soft as a whisper, indicating the acknowledgement of the baby in his arms. But this was the normal dispute occurred between the 17 year old brother and the 13 year old one. It took both their parents and Usagi to keep the two from arguing on a normal basis, "Now go to bed brother, I'll tuck you in in a bit."_

_A horrible blush shot up Raphael's face, followed a snarl, "Shut up stupid! I'm not a baby, I don't need to be tucked in.' the red clothed kame stormed out the door. Usagi could just hear the door to Raphael's door slam shut. A small anger going through his stomach as h turned to look at Leonardo, "I cannot promised wouldn't of whipped his tail if he had waken the twins, brother."_

_"Don't be like that." Ever the voice of mercy, "He has not held Donatello once since he was born. It's alright that he's frustrated." before raising his head a little," And how is Mikey?"_

_"He drank about 2 gallons of milk and now I Need two arms to even hold him."  
A soft hushed laugh escaped Leonardo's' lips, but it turned to a gentle sushing sound to be directed to the whining bundle against his shoulder. When Donatello stopped whining, Leonardo nodded his head towards the large bassinet. Usagi nodded in agreement, his arm tightening ever so lightly. Usagi lowering the younger, out of the corner of his eye he could see Leonardo lowering the second as carefully as he could. Not that he could blame him. Usagi got his hands free of Mikey before reaching over and placing a hand on the other twins brow," No fever?" he asked with a smile_

_"It died off a while ago."_

_"You have healing arms Leonardo. That only happens when you hold him."_

_"And mother."_

_"True, they'll be very proud when they return." Usagi cast another eye over the bassinet. The two twins, one wrapped in orange and the other wrapped in purple. It was about the only way to tell them apart. Leo raised his hand raising his finger, "I fed Donnie and gave him his medicine, you said you fed Mikey?"_

_Even though Usagi knew he had just Leonardo he had, he kept his frustration to himself and blamed Leonardo's absentmindedness on his brothers lack of sleep"Indeed, it was a while ago. But he is a full happy baby."_

_"Yes."_

_"Changed?"_

_"indeed." Usagi couldn't help but simple as Leonardo counted off the tasks of 'babying' they had to do. Leonardo by now almost had it down to a art._

_"Then I guess that's all, Why don't you go get some rest brother?"_

_"What of you?"_

_"I want to stay up. Donatello is still breathing a bit unevenly and I want to make sure he's ok.'"_

_"Are you sure?" Usagi couldn't help but frown. Leonardo had been up longer then anyone, he was sure Leonardo hadn't even rested after he returned from the Doctor. After that it had been constant hours of tending to a burning brow with Usagi to tend to the younger twin. The both of them had turned Raphael away from helping (something he didn't appreciate)_

_Needless to say Usagi was worried. Before the twins had been born, Usagi and Leonardo had been the closest in ages. They suffered many punishments together under the wrath of their 'purest' teacher who couldn't stand their languages._

_They suffered for their heritage._

_So maybe that was why Usagi was worried._

_But why he was also confident in his brother's abilities, "I trust you brother." Usagi bowed his head lightly before looking back to the two little babies snuggled and warm. He didn't remember moving those closer, but he could assume it was a twin thing (despite the two of them lacking the ability to do so). Usagi couldn't help but smile and lean over the edge of the bassinet, leaning to press his lips ever so gently against the baby's squishy wrinkled face_

_"Suu~īto· dorīmu Michelangelo-chan."_

_He turned his face, giving the same affection to the twin that had been in Leos' care all day_

_"Suu~īto· dorīmu Donatello-chan."_

(#)(#)(#)(#)

9 years later

"DONA-CHAN!" a harsh voice shouting over the open firs floor, over the kitchen and living room, off the wall of the living room. Usagi glared over at the library door, "Donatello if you locked yourself in there again, I assure you there's going to be grounding!" his bare knuckles racking against the door, but there was no response, "I am not playing games! I'm talking no books, no sweets, and no workshop, No violin! no-"he thought hard, "No laughter I will TAKE your laughter! I mean it!'" though the no sweets thing wouldn't really affect a child with a sensitive stomach, any removal of 'learning tools' would be absolutely hell for him. His hand took a hold of the nob jerking it around before realizing it was unlocked, 'OH, well you are still in trouble!" Usagi frowned before pushing the door open all the way. Despite the stack of books that covered the floor (something Don called, the second house) there was no sign of the child. Usagi took a hold of the back of the couch to swing down and look under, but Don had not revered to Michelangelo's' panic and hide' routine.

Not that he wouldn't need to by the time Usagi was done.

Usagi jerked straight back up, looking over the room again with heavy panting (this being his 5th lap of the house) to ensure he hadn't missed him. Usagi dug his hand into his blue dress vest to pull out a silver pocket watch

3:40

Dam it, with another growl he shoved it back into his pocket, looking back around, "Donatello Eliakim Hamoto you should have taken your medicine an hour ago! I will not do this every day!" But once again his voice only sounded like an empty lonely mad rabbit. If Usagi had been a child, and not a 26 year old veteran, he surely would of stomped his foot.

He had no choice.

Usagi all but ran out of the library room; hand on the wooden engraved spiral staircase to leap up in the dizzying circle up into the open hall way, His eyes falling on the two doors sitting side by side. Mostly for show, since the two rooms were connected by an open wall, indicated Leonardo's' office and Usagi's. With barely a knock he forced the door open," Leonardo, we need to put a bell on that child; or a leash so that we can reel him in when we need to." Usagi rerolled up his sleeves trying to draw in his breath and the flush from his face, "it is like this every day! He knows how important his medicine in, but the moment the tutoring ends; he flees as though I was a demon of little boys." Usagi stormed over to the stove, yanking the door open and tossing in some pieces of wood that were lying by it before slamming it shut again. Normally the house was warm enough that they didn't need the extra 'comforts' but it was proven a while ago that Don's health pivoted on a warm environment. SO their parents had ordered that each major room have something in it that provided extra heat. And by now it was more out of habit then anything.". Realizing that he hadn't heard d a word from Leonardo, he turned around.

His brother was leaning back in his soft leather chair, bare foot resting on the desk and ignoring the stacks of paper there. But Leo's dark eyes wrinkled at him amused, but still not choosing to say anything.

Usagi felt a prickle on the back of his neck and a sneaking suspicion. He moved forward and glanced over Leos should. Only to bite back his shout of irritation

Donatello was curled up on his oldest brother's lap, blue mug barely resting in his hands. Head almost tucked into his pajamas and glasses resting on the desk thin purple ribbon marking where it would be tied at the back of the head to make up for lack of visible ears. Judging by the drool stain on Leonardo's chest from Don's mouth, Usagi could only assume that he had been there for a few hours

And despite the innocence of a child falling asleep in his big brother s arms Usagi was NOT HAPPY

"He was here the whole time and you chose to not tell me?" Usagi's arms tightening as they over his chest, his way of restraining himself"

"He was asleep before you were even looking for him. And I didn't' want to wake him up."

"Uh huh." Usagi eyes fell to the mug that was in Dons' sleeping hand, barely catching a whiff of sweet substance, "And you chose to give him hot chocolate?"

"I gave him his medicine Usagi, then some warm milk with barely ANY chocolate in it." Though there was no apology on Leos' face, his head lowering down to rest on Dons sleeping scalp before peering up at him. As though hoping Dona-chan's innocent sleping face would make him look more innocent, "Look at him, I couldn't wake him."

Usagi wanted to retain the anger that came from searching the Hamoto manor for an hour, but his eyes fell back down to the sleeping Donatello. Despite the boys constant attempts to escape the medicine Usagi had to force down his throat, he was still a sweet child. He was attentive when Usagi tutored him and, more often then none, Usagi often found himself in this same situation with Don as Leonardo was."

"And with that smile all is forgotten."

Usagi did his best to snap his face into a hardened scowl (he didn't want to prove Leonardo right), but his smile only softened. He reached forward to gently take a hold of Donatello's' ankle, "Leonardo why don't you go rest while I put him to bed-"

"Nono- "almost subconsciously Leonardo's arms had tightened over the boy, giving him a accusing (though not harsh) glare, "I'll do it, I can't remember the last time I tucked him into bed."

Usagi thought about lying and telling his brother it hadn't been too long. But they had promised to never lie to each other.

It had been awhile

So instead he watched Leo reached over to the ornate handled walking stick that he used for his bad leg. Bracing his arm, with his other arm moving Donatello around so he was situated against his waist with his arms draped over his neck. Slowly painfully using the limited balance he had to push himself up to his feet while an image of Donatello going flying to the ground sent his nerves on edge and his forward with his hands out to catch a falling child, "Be careful!"

"I am I am." though his voice was calm, it was still strained till finally his back straighten out. Child and all, Leonardo gave him a warm smile before rewrapping his arm around Donatello's' knees. Smirking at Usagi lightly, "Told you I got it"

"I'm happy to be proven wrong and not see our little brother planted under your chest."

"That was one time, "Leonardo limped past him "And he didn't even wake up."

Usagi rolled his eyes lightly though he couldn't help but smile as he watched the 9 year old boy nuzzling his big brothers shoulder in his sleep. An extra thought sent him back to Leonardo's office to pick up Donatello's' glasses before running after them again.

He reached the twins rooms in time to see Leonardo pulling a blanket over Donatello. Usagi glanced over to the other bed in the room, decorated with orange. But his attention was drawn back when Don twitched his legs he could just see the boy squirming around indicating that, despite their best efforts, the boy had woken up. Which was why Leonardo was sitting at his bed side with a hand running up and down Dons covered chest. Light brown eyes indicating that he wouldn't be up for long, "M-Mikey's' coming home soon right?"

"That's right little one." Leo's smile was soft, the blanket almost tucked to his chin," He'll be home soon and you two can play plenty of games. If you're up to it."

Usagi smiled lightly before looking over to the stove that sat in the room. Knowing it wouldn't take muchi to send Donatello tint a chill, Usagi moved over to the stove and knelt down, tossing in some wood for the dying flame.

"I will be." there was already a soft yawn to his voice, snuggling to absorb very warmth of the blanket and of Leonardo's hand running down his face, "C-Can I see Raphie tomorrow? Please Aniki?"

Usagi stopped propping the fire long enough to look back over. He could just see a painful shiver go through Leonardo, one he was obviously trying to hold back the tremor so their brother didn't notice. But Usagi could still feel paternal warmth going from him,

"Of course Donnie, but only if it's warmer out. For now it's time for sleep. "The blanket being pulled up to chin length, "Yoi yoru no ko."

"Anata ni onaji, Aniki." His voice was sleepy and tired.

Usagi felt a surge of pride going through his chest over his student ( he had been acting as Dona-chans' tutor for some time now) His hand going out to grip Dons ankle over the blanket, "Very good Dona-chan." before standing up, Usagi glanced around to make sure the room was dim but warm, "I'm a bit grateful that Michelangelo is at the private school, when he lived here full time it was almost impossible to get them to sleep."

"You don't have to remind me. I believe Michelangelo absorbed all the mischievous blood from your mother."

"I'd like to thin our parents would be proud do of both of them. Michelangelo's' talent with t paint brush, and Donatello's with his mind."

"He's been playing with the violin lately, he's quite good'

"I can hear him from my office." Leo's face was soft' His hand running over Donatello's' scalp, his fingers flexing and relaxing over Dons' blanket. Usagi knew stalling when he saw it; he reached out and placed a hand on Leonardo's shoulder "Brother he's resting fine and he took his medicine. You should let him sleep."

"OF course brother." But he lowered his head lightly, pressing a kiss to Donatello's forehead before getting up and limping past Usagi. Usagi lowered his head before pressing the same affection against Don's forehead, "Suu~īto· dorīmu." before following Leonardo's example out the door's

Leonardo was leaning against the open railing, cane leaning against the wood railing beside him. Usagi knew that Leonardo had walking stick aside whenever he could. It was his biggest shame. Usagi shared in that pain, knowing that he only got that injury from protecting him.

That was why Usagi didn't mind giving up his military career to become Leonardo's assistant. The two giving up the life of fighting to perform the jobs their parents had.

But also for another reason

"I think I'm going to read to Donnie tonight." Leos' voice broke his thoughts, soft and deep, "I haven't done it in a long time,"

"He does enjoy it. Though I think it's the company more than anything." Usagi couldn't help but tease. He looked back to the door for a moment. His sensitive ears just catching the sound of light snoring, 9 years he had spent listening to him sleep. Though Leonardo wasn't the only one who had nightmares about that sound, of waking up to a cold dead brother.

But that was a cold thought

Instead he looked over to Leonardo. Having been adopted when Usagi was a small child, there wasn't a day that went by when Usagi wasn't reaffirmed as their brother by his roles. Often more than none he acted as a nanny for Donatello (And Michelangelo when he was here) More in the medical sense, "When I was hunting for Dona-chan before," Usagi started, "How did you get past me long enough to warm up milk for him?"  
Leonardo looked over to him, a smirk going across his face, "Former ninja's never reveal their secrets."

"That is, how the youth says it, FULL OF IT."

Leonardo burst out laughing bringing a shade of shame to Usagi's' face. Slowly the laughter began to die off and was replaced by comfortable silence shared by the two oldest brothers of the Hamoto family. Usagi's' thoughts drifted back to a conversation that he heard earlier today, "Leonardo your 'Otouto' and I talked about our parents today when I was tutoring him."

Dark eyes met his in surprise, "Oh?"  
"I asked him what if remembered of his father. He was near broken hearted when he admitted he couldn't. Donatello told me that whenever he thinks of his father or even his mother, there is only one person he can think." Usagi knew what was implied, his head turning to look at Leonardo. Almost regretting being the cause of the sad smile on his brothers face. he thought he would of ruined the moment to say Dona-chan thought the same of Usagi.

"I don't know whether to feel proud or sad, he and Mikey were only 4 when they died." a sad sigh releasing through his lips, "their sacrifice is the only reason the Port is as it is.'

"And under your care, it has blossomed. They'd be proud of you brother."

Though Leonardo nodded, he obviously didn't believe him, his head turning to the staircase, ", 'Maybe I should light the alter for them-'"

"Allow me brother," Usagi's' hand going out to grip his arm" you go relax, I don't' think they'll mind if they're adopted son honors them-"

"Usagi, I keep telling you you're my brother. They loved you as much as they loved any of their children." with a smile he turned and walked back into the office.

Usagi almost wished that wasn't true. But he made his way down the stairs anyway where (not 5 minutes ago) he had been screaming bloody murder for his brother. Now the manor was descended into soft silence. Indicating souls at rest, it was enough to add weight to his eyelids and make him stumble for a moment on the carpeted stairs (added to keep Michel-chan from busting his knees so often).

Just above the fire place sat a beautiful oil painting, painted just before the couple decided to have children. A tall handsome brown rat whose eyes screamed oriental but robes said European navy. But it wasn't as European as the turtle he had his arms wrapped around. Gold hair piled up on her head and dressed in simple but beautiful red robe. Usagi reached over to the lit candle on the coffee table and picked up the lighting stick before moving over to the fire place alter, holding the small flame over the first wick, and then the other one, pressing his palms together and head bowed.

"Gomeifuku wo inorimasu." For their souls, and for the souls of his parents who had thought it best to give him to people leaving their homeland. To protect him

Sometimes he thought they just didn't want him though

He forced the thoughts of his birth-parents out of his eyes in favor of the parents who had loved to him. When his prayer was done Usagi raised his head again. His eyes catching glimpse of the second alter and second oil painting next to it. This one was newer, 2 years old new. The turtle in it garbed in fancy clothes that he had hated. But lined in the red color he so embodied. Usagi picked up the lighting stick again and held it up to that alters. Before lowering it down. His eyes glazing over the name and date he had read so many times when he came to light candles for his lost brother. A ache coming from burying someone before their time

Age 17

Raphael Abiram Hamoto

Rest in Peace

**_A/n_**

**_Translation_**

**_Suu~īto_**_· dorīmu: Sweet dreams_

**_Yoi yoru no ko_**_: good night child_

**_Anata ni onaji, Aniki_**_: same to you, Aniki_

**_gomeifuku wo inorimasu_**_ formal for rest in peace_


	2. Chapter 2

_The moon spilled into the large room, barely revealing any of the toys that lay perfect on their shelves. The twin boys, only a few days past their 4__th__ birthday, were allowed to play as much as they wanted, but when bedtime came all the toys had to be put where they belonged. Nowadays there was a faint layer of dust that was cast over the stuffed animals and wooden statues that indicated none of these toys had been played with in a while. The whole house had been cast in black that came from mourners that came to give condolences to a black clad family. The three oldest who took each hand shake and gift with a politeness that came from their class. _

_Donnie had never seen his brothers look so sad; Raphie didn't even have the energy to get mad anymore. And the love and affection that Leo showered on them had been replaced with almost choking protectiveness. Only Usagi had been the same, but even then he still knew things were different._

_He just wanted his parents to come home._

_Donnie's fingers curled over the edges of his deep purple blanket. His eyes bouncing from corner to corner of his dark room in search of the boogies that hid in there. Each boogie wanted to grab him, to eat his toes and drag him away. The only sounds in the room came from the light peaceful snores that came from his twin, Mikey, who lay in a bright orange bed next to his. Normally Mikey was always happy and it always made him feel better. But he knew Mikey from his own share of nightmares_

_He didn't want to get in trouble, but his brothers had always told the twins that, if they so needed, they could go to them for anything._

_And if there was anytime he needed his older brothers, it was now._

_Donnie unraveled himself from the 'roll tucking' that Leo had used upon putting him to bed. The warmth that had built up under his blanket had was replaced by the cold summer night air. It struck through his night shirt and crawled over his skin like nails. But the trembling that followed had nothing to do with the cold. _

_He needed his brothers NOW._

_He lowered himself from his bed, the blankets acting as a rope and lowering him to the wooden floor. Donnie's tiny socked feet barely whispering across the floor as he hurried to the door. Donnie wished he could sleep as well as his younger brother, his twin. But Donnie was the big brother in their relationship. He couldn't go to him. _

_He needed his older brothers _

_If his room felt dark, the hallway was the darkest. Normally Daddy would still be up and he would find his way to him by means of the light he always had on to his and mommy's room. But neither mommy nor daddy had been home in a long time. When he asked Usagi when they were coming home his brother had gotten really sad look on his face. And he had only said that mommy and daddy had left to live with their grandparents. Which was strange since Daddy and Mommy said their parents were gone. _

_He had wondered if he had done something wrong to make them leave._

_The tears that had been running down his face upon waking up from his nightmare returned, pouring free as small whimpers left his lips. His eye finally catching a glimpse of a faint light shining from under a door, indicating SOMEONE was awake._

_Safety_

_Don clung to the railing that rounded the open staircase, all but running to the 'safety zone.' and meeting the door with chest first. His hands reaching up and grabbing the door knob with sweaty palms, it took a bit of shaking but the door finally flew open and the bright heavnous light shone on him. Donnie ran in and closed the door behind him. _

_Leo had been sad, Raph had been worse. His 17 year old brother lay on his bed in his black pants and open front white shirt remnants of the black garb they had all been wearing lately, oblivious to Donnie's presence. His normally messy room was almost in ruins. Though Donnie wondered why Raph hadn't been grounded for breaking his stuff. Donnie would have been. But he didn't care right now, Raph's' forearm was draped over his eyes, though his left eye had been covered with a red cloth for as long as Donnie could remember. Which probably explained why he hadn't been seen yet._

_He had never seen Raphie so sad before, but he found himself clinging more to the door (maybe he could find Leo or Usagi) but he whimpered lightly before wetting his lips_

"_Waphie?"_

_His older brothers body shook as he jerked up into a sitting position on his elbows, his remaining eye looking to don with shock (the water streaks evident on his face) "Donnie?" His normally rough gravelly voice was even rougher than usual, though there was a softness that Donnie knew, "What are you doing out of bed?"_

"_I-it da'k and sca'y." he whimpered out but he put his hands over his mouth anyway. He didn't want Frollo following him. He sniffed loudly to try and keep his tears back but they did very little as another whimper escaped his lips._

_Raph's surprised face softened, a smile going across his face. His massive legs swung off the bed as he sat on the edge of his bed. Raphie's elbows resting on his knees as he clapped his hands together softly and opened his hands to him,' C'mere."_

_Donnie all but charged across the room, meeting Raph's hands that immediately caught him by the sides, lifting him up and hugging him to his chest. Don's tiny arms wrapped around Raph's neck, feeling his brothers hug him tightly into an embrace he loved so much. Don's face in his brother's collarbone. His fingers talking a hold of Raph's mask trails as a hand ran up and down his shell (sticking out of the back of his nightgown)._

_He didn't know how he could have ever questioned Raphie's love for him._

"_Waphie? What 'appened to yur eye?"_

"_Why do you wanna know that little man?"_

"_cause." he leaned back to look up at his brothers face. He had seen eye patches before, but they were on old wrinkly faces. Not on young faces like his brothers, Donnie's small fist took a hold of the mask trap lightly, Raph's hand gently pried his fingers free and his thumb took the place in his fist. He must have been pulling too hard on his mask-_

_Raph's hand reached up and took his hand down, but his face was kind, "I don't think you're old enough to hear this story Donnie."_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause it's not the kind of story you tell a little boy."_

_That was always Raphie's' excuse. He didn't think it was a good one, and Leo always said to not use. His bottom lip stuck out lightly, his head dipping in a manner he had seen his twin use a few times to get what he wanted. But all it did was make Raphie laugh, Donnie NEVER got what he wanted-_

_A scraping sound reached his ears. Don shot up to stand on Raph's knees before his arms wrapped around Raph's neck again, crying in horror, "Its F'ollo! Its F'ollo!"_

"_Whoa hey!" Raph's arms wrapped back around him," What's Follo-"  
_

"F'ollo's_ gonnna get me! He gonnna lock me up!" his fingers once again took a hold of Raph's mask trails, sobbing uncontrollably. He almost couldn't' hear Raph shushing him lightly, a hand rubbing his shell in soothing circles till his sobs died down, and he was left to keep his face safe in his brothers neck, closing his eyes squeezed shut fingers running over the back of his scalp_

"_Is Follo you're monster Donnie?" f_

_Donnie nodded quickly, reburying his face in the safety of his brother's neck. If F'ollo couldn't see his face, he couldn't get him._

"_Can you tell me where he's at?"_

"_Nu!" Don's arms gripped to him even tighter. If he looked then he'd get taken! He didn't want that! He didn't want Frollo to see him. But the hand stroking his neck made him feel safe, warm. He didn't want to look up, but he peeked real fast before pointing to the bed room door. He could just feel Raph grunt in acknowledgement, "Ok, "I'll take care of this."_

_What?! NO! "Do't!" Don begged into the soft his Raph's shirt," He' lock you up!"_

"_Have a little faith in your big bro." his larger beak nudging his scalp. But Donnie really didn't know, he didn't want his brother to be taken. To be forced to ring a bell somewhere he'd never see his family again. But he felt Raph gently pull himself free of Dons clinging fingers. Before he knew it, he was being laid on Raph's mattress. The thick blanket pulled over his head as Raph rubbed his head through the blanket, "I'll slay the monster for you."_

_Don wanted to tell his brother to hide with him, he was sure the two of them could live under the blanket till Frollo went away. So they could both be safe but Raphie probably wouldn't listen._

_But Donnie sometimes had a hard time listening too, he crawled forward and pulled his face free of the blanket rolling over to his shell and sitting up, the blanket twisted around him tightly. He could just hear grunting through the door, Raphie was really fighting it! He was killing it! "Get'm Waphie!" he called, _

_Raph stumbled back in the room, arms wrapped around a large brown blanket, did he catch Frollo in the blanket, "Got'm!" he called, "I'm got'm Donnie!'_

_The fear that bad been plaguing Dons like a bad cold melted away and was replaced by a heavenous relief as he leapt up to his feet, "Get'm!" he ran to the foot of the bed grabbing the bars that ran across the end and started to jump up and down," Get'm! Kill it! Kill F'ollo!" he called _

_Raphie gave him a strange look before shaking the bundle trapped in his arms, "Now you listen here Follo! We don't haunt little boys in this house! If you want to scare anyone go haunt the pain in the ass in blue!" he jerked the bundle around before charging for the window, his arm tucking the blanket under his arm while his free yanked the window open. With a great shove, the blanket and all its demons flying in the wind. The window was slammed shut as Raph spun back around, fists shooting up in the air, "Victory!"_

" '_ICTOR'EEEE! Don's hands shot up before jumping up, "ICTOR'EEE ICTOREE!" Hands caught his side and tossed him up into the air before he landed safely back in his brothers arms. Don giggled wildy "Dank you dank you!" he kissed Raphies cheek before squeezing his neck, "What 'id you do?"_

"_What else could I do? I ATE him." he clicked his teeth lightly, "He scared my little brother."_

"_Was 'e tasty?"_

"_VERY." Raph smacked his lips lightly,"mmmmm tasty mean jerk." a kiss was presses into his chubby cheek, "what was a Follo anyway?"_

"_F'ollo." Don repeated, but his brother continued to look at him with a confused look. Why didn't Raphie know what he was talking about? He had been reading the book. Donnie twisted in his arms, pointing to the book that had been resting on Raph's nightstand and pointed to it, "F'ollo."_

"_Follo?"_

"_F'ollo!" Don repeated turning and tapping Raph on the collar bone in mild frustration, "F'ollo." Raph's face frowned at him for a few seconds in confusion before carrying him over ot the bed, shifting Donnie to his hip before picking up the 'Hunched back of Notre Dame'. He looked over the cover for a moment before looking back to Don, "You mean Frollo? The archduke from the book?"_

"_F'ollo!" Don clapped his hands together lightly, yes! Frollo! He knew his big brother would get it eventually!_

"_Don how do you even know who Frollo is?"_

_How else? When everyone thought he and Mikey were playing in their room, Don would sneak over to Raphie's room and take it down to read till dinner time, "Wead."_

"_Wead-**Read**?" he repronounced his amber eyes lightening with surprise, "You READ the Hunched Back of Notre Dame?"_

_Donnie nodded; he didn't kwon what the big deal was. Leo read to them every single night. He had simply followed along with the words till he realized he could read ahead. Dons' shoulders shrugged up and down lightly before resting his head on Raph's shoulder. Could he go to bed yet? Now that Frollo was eaten, he could sleep-_

_the sound of footsteps echoed from the hallway. How late was it? Leo was already up? Donnie whined lightly as his eyes burned, burying his face into his big brothers neck again. It was sleep time, that was his choice-_

"_Sshsh, no Don, Not yet." His small body was bounced lightly, "Just stay awake a little bit longer til we talk to Leo."_

_Talk to Leo? Was he in trouble?! His heart began to pound in his chest, whimpers escaping his lips again tears returning to his eyes._

"_Hey noonono." his brothers voice had dropped to almost mute, "Its fine, I just wanna talk to him. You're not in trouble. I promise."_

_He wasn't? Don raised his head lightly to look at Raphie, wiping his eyes tiredly. If he wasn't 'in trouble then he wanted to go to bed. But he lowered his head against to rest against Raph's shoulder as he was carried out of the room_

_What did it matter if he could read?_

(#)(#**)\./**(#)(#)

"How did I do?"

Usagi glanced up from the paper in his hand to the eager 8 year old sitting on the armrest of the couch. Their tutoring session always took place in the library where the presence of books allowed for a more relaxed learning environment. When Usagi had first become Donatello's' tutor, they had tried their session in his office, but it proved to make their lessons too 'formal' and Usagi preferred the couch in the library.

An eager smile all but grew ear to ear on Donatello's young face. His body clothed in purple pajamas ( he had more of those then he did actual clothes). Usagi fought the smile wanting to take control as he kept his 'strict tutor face. "Give me a minute Dona-chan, patience is a gift." he put his arm out to rub the small child's scalp. Donatello stuck his bottom lip in a manner he had seen Michel-chan use so many times. Normally Donatello never used those methods unless it involved' learning, In this case, grading his latest assignment. Usagi smiled over at the zealous child before holding his arm out to him . Don smiled lightly before bouncing from his spot on the armrest and cuddling into his side. Usagi wrapped his arm tightly around him while crossing his ankle over his knee and resting the paper against it, "No peeking." he said lightly, but Don had already covered his eyes, hiding his lenses behind his fingers. But he could just see the sheen of Don's glasses lenses as his fingers separated, "No peeking." Usagi growled , making the little boy giggle and recover his eyes. Usagi smiled before looking over the paper again. The long sheet was covered in the language he had known all through his youth and was now the current subject of their lessons. The words written perfectly in Don's essay form and was about the 5th language he had gone about mastering, though Usagi still had many things to teach him about their home land.

"Are you done yet?"

"Not yet."

"Are you done yet?"

"Not yet."

"Are you-"

The hand that Usagi had gripping his shoulder suddenly hooked Don's mouth, a shush leaving his lips that could barely be heard over the boys laughter (though he still kept his eyes covered), "Patience is a gift my student." he clicked his teeth right by his ear. But Usagi thought he deserved some credit that he was able to still look over the paper in this turmoil, 'Done."

"Really?!" Don twisted his head from side to side, till Usagi pulled his finger free and wiped it off on the couch and turning to sit cross-legged while facing Usagi. Light brown eyes glittering eagerly, "how I do!? How did I do!?"

"BY my professional position as the only tutor Leonardo sees as qualified to teach his precious brother." he pulled the paper back again, raising it above his head as though getting every inch of the information it had to offer, "I would say you received a 99."

"WHAT?!" Don flew to his knees, hands desperately trying to grab the paper and pull it to him, "what did I do wrong?! What did I get wrong?!" his voice frantic in the obvious sign of the child's perfectionist nature.

But Usagi's' arms proved longer, he reached up to keep the paper out of the boys tiny fingers, "You forgot to put your name on the paper Dona-chan."

Dons' eyes widen in horror, his fingers finally catching the paper and falling on his tail, looking it over and over again. As though hoping to find it on there somewhere, after a few minutes of searching frantically (during which Usagi did his best to not smile till finally the paper fell on his flap. The look of absolutely sadness on his face as his light brown eyes began to fill up behind his glass lenses. Usagi couldn't help but laugh softly, his hand reaching and catching Don just under his chin to tip his head up and away from his 'failure' before releasing it again, "Have I EVER been so cruel as to mark you off for not having your name on your paper?"

Don's face frowned lightly before dawning with realization. The relief on his face was instantly shadowed with childlike rage. Don was on his knees, gripping Usagi's arm,' that was MEAN! "He pushed as hard as he could, in an attempt to shove him over and tackle him to the ground.

But the former solider turned his body and caught Don at the sides, fingers digging into the sensitive skin. The young boy burst out laughing. Normally Usagi never fell to such childish antics but it was too much to see his brother turn so sad, "to be fair, not everyone has your track record on grading Dona-chan."

The boy wiped his laugh streaked eyes, taking several breaths before sitting up, "I know, I know, but I wanna do a good job." Don implored lightly, "I need to do a good job. He wants me to take over as the town's governor when I'm older."

That was true, but the truth of it still did not sit well with Usagi. But as usual he didn't show it as he reached forward and ran his fingers over his brothers scalp, "We are already very proud of you little brother, you and Michel-chan." he smiled , "why don't you go to the kitchen while I clean up and I'll get you a nice snack."

Don nodded \ before tipping his chin down to raise his scalp up lightly. Usagi shook his head lightly and kissed the 8 year old on the scalp. Don jumped up and hurried out of the library.

Usagi leaned forward and sat on the edge of the couch, picking up various papers and books that he had collected over the past week to prepare for their lesson. As usual, Donatello had eaten up their lesion with a voracious appetite. Usagi feared on how much longer it would be before he would have nothing else to teach him. They only had so many other books, and so many other subjects they hadn't touched. When Michelangelo had been around six, It was discovered that the boarding school in town had a excellent art program. So it had only been natural for the young boy to beg for attendance. Usagi had wished that the same privilege been offered to Dona-chan, but Leonardo had been adamant about keeping Don in an environment that allowed him to be within earshot incase his asthma acted up or his stomach cramped too bad. So Usagi then became the boys tutor . Though9t was hard to keep up the child's thirst for knowledge; he found many methods and areas hje could teach to help him from getting bored.

Usagi had set the book on 'Bushido' on top of the stack and had begun to reach for the others when a smell wafted past his nose and made his whiskers curl

Smoke

Tobacco smoke.

Without even paying attention to the flying papers behind him, Usagi ran out of the room. Crossing the open hall to the room he knew he would find his brother, "Don-"

A tiny face met his stomach, knocking the wind right out of him, but his arms going up to embrace his little brother. Don all but slid behind Usagi, his arms staying around his waist and gripping his clothing with a small whimper. Eyes shining fear –

"What was his problem?"

Usagi rested one hand on his brother scalp and raised his head. Until that point he hadn't realized the other presences in the room. One being Leonardo, a pipe crushed between his fingers and staining his fingers brown, glaring daggers at the speaker, A large pig dressed in European straight clothing ( as they called it) his mustache hanging low from his snout and heavy with grease as greedy eyes glared out. Usagi could smell the tobacco coming from him, the obvious one who had brought the dangerous smoke into their environment.

"He has asthma, and he is not used to the presence of others around him. " Leo's voice projecting the calm and strength he had as the town Governor.

"Asthma? Boys are getting more 'precious' by the day. I didn't think turtle kids were to small" the boar shook his head lightly, "I don't think I've ever met your son before Leonardo."

"If you mean my little brother, then yes. His name is Donatello. That's why I have my rule on no smoking in this house. His health matters to me more than yours."

"Little brother?"The pig snorted lightly, his thumb just hanging out of his pin straight black coat that could barely fit around his bulging stomach, a physical representation of the businessmen, "I thought that the 'boys' were your sons."'

Usagi watched Leo's hand grip the handle of his cane lightly. His own arms tightening around the child clinging to his waist, by now, he could feel Don's beak in his hip.

"Our parents died when they were 4, so I adopted them."

"So they are your sons. I heard him call you 'A-nee'kee. What the hell is that?"

"It means big brother in our home language. It's honorific."

"He's your son and he still calls you brother? You should teach him to be more respectful." the pig shook his massive head lightly, "Our business is done here. I'll see you at the next town meeting Leonardo."

"Have a good evening Williamson." Leo bowed his head lightly. The great boar turning and giving Usagi a nod before turning, the sound of his footsteps disappearing in the hallway along with clicking mechanism of a door knob.

Not a second later Leo had gone to Usagi's' sighed and dropped down to his knee, his good knee supporting his body as Usagi watched Leo guide Don's face from his body, "Are you alright little one?!" he demanded lightly, "did that brute touch you?"

"No Aniki-"

"Did he blow any smoke in your face? I had not realized he had brought that accursed thing with him."

"No Aniki."

"Are you sure? I saw him light it up-"

Usagi reached and put his hand on Leo's shoulder, drawing his brother's attention to him with dark eyes, "Brother, Donatello is fine. There is no point in interrogating him like he's done something wrong." he could still feel Dona-chan's fingers digging into his sides. And watched Leo's flushed face and heavy breaths to soften. As though finally allowing cognitive thought to return and overcome the overprotective nature he had for so long. But Leo nodded lightly, "OF course, thank you." looking back to Don gently pressing a kiss to his forehead, "I'm sorry little one, you haven't done anything wrong, it was that brute that got to me. You were very good."

Their little brother nodded, his hand releasing Usagi's robe long enough to wipe his eyes under the lenses of his glasses. But his head still rested against Usagi's body.

Leo picked up his cane and rose back up to both feet, composure coming over him as he took a deep breath and looked to Usagi, "Wh-what were you two doing?"

"I was making him something to eat. Why don't you join us-"

"I can't, I have to go through those documents Alexander gave me." he turned and rubbed Don's scalp lightly, "I'll be there tonight to read you a story" he pulled his hand away lightly only to have Don's hand shoot up and hold it tightly, Usagi could just see the shimmer of tears in his eyes. Leo almost immediately hooked his arm down and lifted the younger brother up to rest on his hip. Don's arms hugged him tightly around the neck. Usagi could just hear Don whispering to Leo, but the matters of the words were lost to him. Like a good guardian he was, Usagi watched Leo rest his head against Don's scalp, listening to the burdens of his heart till finally the whispering stopped. Leo cast their little brother a sad smile hugging him a bit tighter before turning to sit him on the kitchen counter with a kiss to his forehead, "Do you feel better?"  
Don nodded lightly.

"Good, if you need anything you knowUsagi accepted the nod that Leo aimed for him as their brother left the room.

Usagi knew that there had been many times, when he had gone to wake Don in the morning, when he learned that Don had snuck Leo's room to sleep in his arms. But it was only two years ago when Don would only go to Raph for his nightmares. But Usagi never knew what Raphael did that was so effective in getting rid of the boy's nightmares and despairs. Everyonce in a while, he would find the same boy at the doorway to his bed room with the tiny request to sleep in his bed with tears in his eyes.

He reached forward, running his hand over Don's scalp, to draw his attention, "Let us get some food in you clever child."

"I'm not hung'y."

Usagi couldn't help but smile, "Nice try Dona-chan. "before going over to the large wooden ice box, "How about some jelly and biscuits? Maybe some cold meat too, I know you haven't been eating your meat-"

"What happened to Raphie's eye?"

Usagi's' fingers twitched lightly around the cold jar he held, keeping his gaze firmly on the jar of jelly that his family so enjoyed to eat "Dona-chan why do you ask that?"

"I remember he had only one eye. But no one would ever tell me what happened to it. he wouldn't even tell me and he never kept things from me. "

"It is not a thing you need to know Dona-chan. " his voice kept the calm he had so practiced all these years, practiced lyrics spoken in front of a mirror so many times, "It was a accident from his childhood. You were too young at the time so even remember his name. He did not let it concern him and neither should you."

"I miss him."

Usagi turned to see Don bow his head lightly, a fine chain hanging from under the folds of his pajamas and running over and between his fingers.

Raphael's chain.

Truth be told, Usagi could not remember seeing Raphael give Donatello the chain shortly before his passing. But he knew that his brother refused to take it off for anything. It hadn't been any secret to Usagi that Raphael had been close to Donatello, he had been the one to discover Don's genius. He could still remember that, the day after their parent's funeral Raphael had carried Don downstairs early the next morning (the little boy almost asleep) with a copy of the Hunched Back of Notre Dame. He had opened the book and shown him that, if asked, when Raph read a sentence out loud, Don could point to the sentence he was reading. They had proven that Don wasn't just memorizing sentences by repeating the experiment with several other books (including one in Greek, which baffled everyone to no end) it wasn't till Donnie had started crying from his exhaustion that they had realized how long they had been testing them (giving them all a guilt trip to no end). After Leo had gone to put him to bed, they were finally able to discuss what having a prodigy for a brother meant. So buy the time the twins woke up, they had already rearranged all the books in the library to keep the more 'adult' ones on the top shelf out of the child's reach (though more often than none, he was found with a copy of one of those books through hard efforts).

It wasn't' a wonder why Don was still feeling Raphael's absence.

"You will see him again someday child, but hopefully not too soon."

Don nodded lightly, his lips twitching. Usagi returned the smile before a thought entered his mind, "Because I know you will not lie to me, I'm going to ask this, have you been keeping Raphael's' copy of 'The Hunched Back of Notre Dame' In your room?"

Don's eyes widen with alarm, his eyes returning to his hands," He-he gave it to me."

"yes but that's a very dark book for someone your age to read. It hasn't changed since you were four and it still matters now." He didn't know when he had turned their discussion into a lecture, but it certainly had not been his intent, "I do not understand your fascination with that book."

"I-I." his head lifted up ever so lightly, his fingers looping the chain around in his hands, , "I like Quasimodo. I-I can't go outside either. S-So I'd think we'-we'd be friends-"

A alarm shot through Usagi, turning back to his brother he placed both hands on either side of his younger brother, whose chin stayed firm to his chest, "Look at me right now." he put a edge to his voice that he normally tried to avoid at all costs, and he knew Don felt his seriousness as he raised his  
head lightly light brown eyes filled with worry, "Donatello Eliakim Hamoto, you are NOT Quasimodo. he No one is ashamed of you and you are not deformed, and everyone here loves you very much. Maybe you would have been friends with him, but no one expects you to die while holding the corpse of a woman you admired.", "not only that, but you don't ring a bell in France little brother. Do you understand my clever brother?"

"So I can't read it anymore?"

"Not before you go to bed. We both know you'd get nightmares about Frollo."

Don nodded lightly, giving Usagi a smile that he couldn't help but return before gently taking the Raphael's' chain from Dons hands before hanging it over the child's neck lightly and turning back to prepare nunchin.

(#)(#)\./(#)(#)

Usagi glanced into the door to the twin's room, Donatello was sitting in his bed reading one of his books, though his lens less eyes were drooping and indicated the child would fall to sleep soon enough. Usagi smiled and moved from the doorway, repositioning the tray of food in his hands of cold meats and fruit. He knew better than anyone that Leonardo was less likely to eat then anyone in the household. And more often than none, Usagi felt as much of a nanny to Leonardo as much to Donatello (a thought that made him chuckle to no end).

But his concern for Leonardo's appetite was not the only force driving him to his brother's office.

With one foot, he pushed the door open, as he expected, Leonardo had fallen asleep with only the cushion of the given documents and his arm for his head. Luckily it looked like he hadn't succumbed to drooling yet so the papers would only have his face print on them. Usagi shook his head lightly before setting the tray down on the desk before giving a light tug to Leonardo's' blue scarf, "brother-"

Leonardo jerked into a sitting position, his body only barely not jumping out of his skin, before his dark eyes scrambled around for the waker only to fall on Usagi," Blessed it all! Usagi, what happened? Did he come back?!"

"No-no brother-"

"Did I miss reading to Don again!?-"

"No brother, you still have time for that," though his franticness did assure Usagi that he remembered his promise, "no, I am just to ensure you do not starve yourself to death."

"Oh!" Leo's eyes turned to the tray, "Thank you Usagi. Do you want to join me?"

"I already ate with Dona-chan." Usagi reached back and took the chair by the desk, pulling it up to sit by his side as Leo began to pick at the food, "And I had a thought."

"Don't you normally have many of those?"

"That is true, but I feel this is one you need to hear." He watched Leo look at him. A concern going across his face as he turned from the tray

"Is everything alright brother? Is it about Dons medicine? Is he running out?"

"No of course not, we have enough of that to last 10 years, but Michelangelo gets off school tomorrow. I was thinking of having Don come with me when I pick him up-"

"NO." Leo had already turned away again, though his tone was firm, Usagi was just as firm

"He has never once been to the town brother. "

"And there is a reason for that, you know how bad his asthma is. "

"Of course I do brother," he couldn't stop the irritation from creeping into his voice, "I also know he compares himself with the deformed tragic hero of Quasimodo than any other of the hundreds of books he's read. Do not tell me that does not concern you."

Leo's face furrowed, a frown going across his features that came from concern and other self-degrading emotions that Usagi knew he was guilty of on occasion. But Usagi reached his hand forward and gripped his brothers wrist, drawing his attention back to him

"I am not asking for permission Leonardo. I am simply telling you what is going to happen. You may have adopted the boys, but I am still their guardian too and I have as much say in their lives as you do. "He didn't like talking to Leonardo in such a manner. Normally he spoke much gentler to ease the stress he knew was airways on his brother's mind. But Usagi could not accept anything else other then Leonardo's' acceptance.

Leonardo pulled way, his face resting against his open hand as he sighed deeply. Usagi could only imagine the latest troubles concerning the Port. Usagi reached out to grip his brother's wrist once more

,"I cannot stand the thought of that little boy only being able to compare to a book known for social injustice. Do not make him feel like a monster brother."

Leo's arm tightened under his hand. Minutes drove on by, even though Usagi truly did not need Leonardo's' blessing to take Don to town, if their little brother know he didn't have Leo's blessing, h surely would not go.

He needed this

"Do you promise to take his medicine with you?"

A small breath of relief blew through his lips. His fingers gripping Leonardo's arm even tighter, "Of course, I plan on carry 4 bottles of it."

Leonardo nodded lightly. His free hand going to rest over Usagi's' as he lowered his head lightly, a physical show of defeat if there ever was one

"Keep him safe."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Donnie its time to go inside."_

_Donnie looked up from the younger brother he had pinned against the warm grass, (his little brother laughing loudly under his ticking fingers) His eyes falling to the house where Leo had just exited from with Usagi behind him._

_Nowadays Donnie didn't see Usagi or Leo out of the house very often. Usagi mostly cause he was doing military things, but Leo was always in his office, sometimes when Donnie snuck in to check up on him, he would see Leo slumped over his desk or sleeping on the couch. But Leo still had time to read him and Mikey stories at night or instances like now. When Donnie was having fun and Leo decided now would be a good time to intervene._

_Donnie rolled off of Mikey, looking back up to his brother with a confused look on his face before looking to Raph (who had been watching the twins' rumpus with a smile on his face) before looking back to Leo, "But I just got out here. Can't we play a bit longer?"_

"_No Donnie, I'm sorry but you have to go back inside now."_

"_Come on Leo," Yay Raphie! Ever his hero, whenever Leo wanted him to take nasty medicine, Raphie was there to stand up for him. But Don looked back up to Leo, who was giving him an expectant look on his face. Not like he was mad, but like Donnie knew better._

_Don watched his fingers pull up a few pieces of grass before standing up and walking over to Leo, pausing for a moment to look back at Mikey, "Does Mikey have to go inside?"_

_His brother didn't answer, but he felt hands go to his sides and lift him up off the ground and balanced him on his hip. Donnie looked over Leo's shoulder to his little brother. Mikey was over to Raphael's side, waving to Donatello sadly at the loss of his playmate. Donnie raised his tiny hand to wave back sadly_

"_Raph we need to talk later, alright?" Leonardo called back, though he was careful not to shout in Don's ear. His voice was always softer when holding one of the twins._

"_Whatever." _

_Donnie was sure if he talked that way, he would get in HORRIBLE trouble. Not only that, but every time Raph talked to Leo like that, Leo always looked sadder._

_He didn't like how sad Leo looked. _

_Leo carried him into the house, despite the warmth of the outside the house was still sealed shut It was rare to even see a smear of dirt on the floor and often he wondered when he would see the sun next. But he was always sure he would see it again. Don could just feel Leo's fingers running over the back of his scalp in the soothing gentle way he loved so much . _

_He hated seeing Leo so sad. In the best logic possible, Don wrapped his arms around Leo's neck, his head reaching up to give him a peck to his cheek. _

_Leo's head jerked away in surprise before he looked to Don and seemed to realize what he had done. Donnie frowned at his confusion before giving him another kiss to the cheek. This time a smile grew across Leo's face as though Donnie had just given him something. What did he do? "Aww Thank you Donnie that was very sweet," . Leo's beak nuzzling into Donnie's' cheek, "thank you for the kisses," Mission successful! Donnie lowered his head to rest on Leo's shoulder. Donnie's fingers playing with the string of Leo's scarf and enjoying the feel of his big brothers beak in his neck to nuzzle and show his love. And Donnie truly did love his big brother, even if he had to take nasty medicines_

"_Brother."_

_That was Usagi! Leo stopped walking; Donnie ducked his head to the front of Leos' face to look at Usagi. Even though his brother was pretty smiley, Usagi's' face was cold, no. It was (what was that word?) Apprehensive, "Usagi what's wrong?"_

"_He came back."_

_The arms that held Donnie tightened, the fingers pressing against the back of his scalp. Holding him so tight that Donnie squirm around in a feeble attempt to free himself, "Leo-" Before he knew it he was all but thrown into Usagi's arms, "Keep Donatello here, I'll take care of this."_

_Wait what? What was going on?! Where was Leo going?! Donnie pushed on Usagi's chest, ready to run after him but Usagi's hand tightened on his shell, moving up to rest on the back of his neck, running back the way they had come and throwing the door open , "Raphael get Michelangelo inside NOW! Don't question me!"_

_Normally Raphael would have yelled back something that neither of the twins could repeat. Donnie tried to look up but the hand was firm against his scalp and kept his face in Usagi's 'shoulder. _

_The sound of rushing footsteps reached them and went on past. The pressure on Don's head finally relieved and the door was slammed shut. A locking sound filled the air and indicated its security._

_Donnie finally pulled his head away to look back to where Raph stood. Don felt the ground rush up to meet him as he was set back on his feet, he looked back up to Usagi, "Bro'ver-"_

"_you two stay HERE. If you hear ANYTHING I want you to scream as loud as you can alight?!"_

_Scream? Why did Usagi want them to scream!? Leo always told them to NOT scream so they wouldn't think something was wrong. What was happening!? He felt anther tiny hand grab his (showing Raphael had followed Usagi's' example. Donnie opened his mouth to ask what was going on when the two disappeared behind a door. The tell tale sound of a lock filing the air. but Donie knew they weren't far, their voices piercing the wooden door. _

"_Why the hell did he come back?! Doesn't he know what 'no' means?!"_

"_You know why he came back Raphael. You know what he wants better than anyone."_

_What he wants? Donnie gripped Mikey's' hand and cuddled close to his side. The light that had filled the house with summer sun was suddenly blacked by the dark curtains. casting the room into darkness. A Small voice reaching his ears of his little brother_

"_It's the boogie man."_

(#)(#)(#)(#)

"Usagi! "

Though Usagi was used to training himself to awake at a moment's notice, in case he was needed in a moment's notice. But he had done that in preparation to a war he had hoped would never come. But now his enemy was a different one, the form of an eight year old boy jumping on top of him, shaking his chest with fingers gripping his robes and shaking him

"USAGI USAGI WAKE UP UPUP! ITS TIME LETS GO! LET'S GO!"

Usagi moaned in a way unbecoming of a man his age. His bleary eyes opening to be welcomed with bright eager face and bright eyes. His patience giving him to power to look at his brother from under his covers and give a look, "Ohayō, chīsana kodomo, can I help you?"

"We gotta go! We gotta get Mikey! Remember?! Todays' the day!"

"It is?" Usagi let out a quiet yawn, "Nonono sweet brother, I changed my mind, Mikey's not coming home yet, "he fought the urge to smile as Don's face slowly fell into horror. Usagi bundled up the blankets before wrapping his arms around his little brother to hold close to him, tucking his chin over the young child's scalp as the boy thrashed around," Come, let us sleep the day away like when you were just a child, well more of a child-"

"No! noooo!" he felt hands press against his forearms in a desperate attempt to free himself (much like how Usagi had seen a dog trying to free its head from a hole in the fence), "Nono!" finally the boy went flying from his hug, "You promised! You said! You said!" in a desperation that only an eight year old could use. Usagi felt tiny hands take a hold of his shoulders and push on them, "Usagi no! You promised! You promised and promised and promised till I believed you!" a face pressed into his chest, "Please please."

Usagi smiled before opening his eyes looking down at the small boy cuddled against his chest. Fingers gripping his pajamas so tight hecould feel the fur on his body pull under his fingers. He reached and wrapped his arms around his little brother once more, "I jest sweet brother, we're still going today,"

"Really!?"

"Really."

"Really really!?"

"Really," Usagi moved to a sitting position, patting Donatello on the scalp," _really_. We are going to the town today and we are going to get Mikey. And you are coming go with me."  
The young face instantly lit up, but then Usagi's' eyes fell on Donatello's' clothing," Little brother, I know you're very very excited to go to town, but I'd prefer if you wore ACTUAL clothes in comparison.

Light brown eyes blinked for a moment before glancing down a plumb pajama's, "I'll hurry I'LL hurry I promise!" He all but jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room.

Usagi chuckled softly before resting his head back on the pillow, he had no doubt Donatello would have no idea what to wear (he often lost track of seasons). so it wasn't' long before he was dressed and guiding Donatello in what clothes would best keep him warm in the early winter months (Donatello was picking out something strongly resembling a bathing suit, though how he got it Usagi had not the slightest notion since the young boy had never swam before) . He laid out clothes more appropriate before leaving the room. Finding his way down the spiral staircase and to the kitchen, where breakfast could be shared between the small family and, judging by the smell, the pancakes and bacon, "Brother, the little one is almost ready it might be hard to get him to eat-"

A sweet smell hit his nose and almost made it curl up. Leonardo's body turning to him, eyes wide as an animal caught in a trap as Usagi suddenly frowned, "Leonardo its barely morning-"

"I'm also the head of this house; does not being a Governor earn me the right to drink whatever I want?"

"It is also a drink for children, and if your 'card' or 'hunting ' buddies knew you drank hot chocolate as often as you did, they would question your masculinity."

"They can question my masculinity all they want, but it does not change the fact I can out hunt them and out fight them all month and still have energy for five more." Leo smiled before raising his mug to his the chocolaty contents he so loved as Usagi shook his head

He had tried, that's all he could say

And alteast he would feel better knowing he had tried to rid Leonardo of his insistences. He rubbed his forehead a bit harder, the sound of scampering steps reached his ears, a smile to his lips till the sound of a loud yelping and something hitting the ground.

Before Usagi could react, Leonardo (despite the limp that plagued him, )had shot past him iwht ungodly speeds. Usagi was close behind enough see Leo practically lift the sprawled boy into sitting position, (Don's eyes bright the dazement behind his lenses), "Are you hurt Don!?"

"no-"

"Did you hit your head?! "

"N-No-"

"Did you get dizzy!? Do you need to rest!?"

"I-I'm ok Aniki, I was trying to pull my sock on and I tripped."

Usagi glanced down to his little brothers feet, seeing the bundled half sleeved foot that indicated his story true. He couldn't help but shake his head with the fondest of smiles. Though that was probably cause Leo looked concerned enough for the both of them. Leo's hands pulling up Don's sock so it was no longer folded on his foot,' you must be more careful Otouto, if you had hit your throat you could of gotten sick."

"I-I'm sorry Aniki. I-I was just excited. Don't be mad."

"He is not mad little brother." Usagi assured lightly, his hand going up to rest on his little brothers scalp, drawing his little brother inot a wrm smile 'now Leoanrod made you a nice warm breakfast for your big day, go on and we'll be there to eat with you soon."

Don's face lit up with the news of food, scampering to his feet, giving Leonardo to his face before running into the kitchen with the promise of breakfast. Usagi shook his head lightly, "He's too innocent for his own good Leonardo." before glancing over his to brother. Dark eyes meting his that with such desperations and concern, repeating the promise Usagi had been forced to make last night.

Usagi reached over, his hand resting on his brother's shoulder, gripping it ever so lightly to help him back to his feet and rebalance him on his cane

"He will be safe brother, I promise."

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Usagi wouldn't say it was easy to keep Donatello sitting in the carriage s they were driving fro the house. He almost thought I was a bad idea to have allowed Leonardo to give the child so much of his hot coco. But Leonardo had been adamant, (and who could argue with the ruler of their freaking island?).

Anyway, Usagi had given some money to the carriage driver to give him some well-deserved break.

Usagi had traveled to other islands before, and it was fair to say their island experienced a prosperity that was rare to the lesser islands. Streets clear and paved brick, business running up and down the sides of the road, humans and mutants wondering up and down the sides of the street with their business

"Usagi what's' that!?"

The smile returned to his face as he turned, the little boy handing off his hand was pointing to one of the larger buildings.

"That's the lawyer's office; it was him who drew the papers for Leonardo to adopt you and Mikey."

"He did?"

"I do not expect you to remember."

"Why did you Leo adopt us? He won't tell me."

"He had his reasons little brother." Usagi smiled, reached down to rest his hands on Don's shoulders, "I don't believe your re old enough to hear it.'

'I'm NEVER old enough to hear anything though." Don looked back to him, a pout forming on his lips, "Am I ever going to be old enough to hear these things?"

"Perhaps when you are as old as I am, I'll tell you.' he smirked as Donatello rasberried as him. But the mischevities lost when his eyes looked back to the people on the street and his free hand gripping Usagi's pants, "Calm Donatello no one here will hurt you."

'Bu-but I don't know any of them! I really don't!" his face pulling from Usagi's' side ever so lightly, "I've never seen so many people before!"

"I know you haven't sweet brother, which is why I am here now. You are not alone." he smiled lightly "Do not forget that."

"I won't. But there's so many of them!" Don returned tight to his side peering out, "I can't remember the last time I saw a human."

"You might want to get used to it sweet brother, there are many humans at Port. More than mutants, but there is understanding, a peace." He smiled down to Donatello, "It is not the same everywhere else, but here we have peace." his hand ran over Dons scalp,' thanks to the same turtle who adopted you. You might want to remember that next time we're trying to give youy our medi-"

"Look at that Usagi!"

it took a considerable amount of patience for Usagi not to sigh as the boy all but drug him over to the side, till familiar store front that reached his eyes and almost mad him trip over his own well planned steps

"It's the Yellow Oak Bookstore! You get me books from there all the time! Remember?"

"Course I do, I am the one who buys them. The shopkeeper's assistant who helps"

"The lady leaves me notes in the books! She seems really nice!"

Usagi opened his mouth to answer, to say words about the shop keepers assistant who was so friendly to a child she didn't know when his eye caught the store window. A flash of black hair against white fur.

Her body clothed in simply clothes of simple colors. But even if she had been garbed in the finest clothes of Port, it would still be just a small shimmer in presence of her beauty. Her long black hair tied back in a bun, her bangs falling in a perfect heart around her face and you could just see her white long ears that rose above her head. A tall stack of books hanging from her hands as she looked over the duty wooden shelves in an attempt to find the home of the books. Her eyes suddenly going over to the window. Eyes meeting eyes. Recognition filling her eyes as she smiled softly

A heat rose from Usagi's very marrow, he prayed that the heat did not sent the red tinge to his fur that he so worried would happen. He forced his lips to return the smile, if only to not look like an md fool for staring for so long

"Can we go in? To say hi?"

If Usagi wasn't' red before, he was now. His hands returning to grab Dons, "Nonononono, we must get going, or Mikey might get impatient. Come along," he all but drug Don away from the store. Though his hearing was blocked by thick sore front window, he was so sure the sound of giggling followed not long afterward

He just hoped he stopped blushing in time to get to the school.

(#)(#)(#)(#)

When Hamoto Yoshi had first come to port, one of the first things he had wanted to do was provide equal education for both mutants and humans. That was why there was a school built before there was even a home for him and his family. Other school popped up with the town, but the one that stood above the others was the "School of Higher Dreaming".

It couldn't be said that it was expensive school but they did have different priorities then other schools and its own dormitories. Usagi was almost jealous he had not the advantage of being allowed into such a school

But he didn't worry about that now

What he knows, with a smile, was the look on Don's face when they approached the tall gothic building, past the gate (indicating the school building had previously been army battalion, but peaceful times forced it into a different career. The two welcomed by two of the teachers (one human, one a Neko) though their clothes plain their smiles indicated a wealth of friendliness that sent Donatello tighter into his side with tight fingers.

Usagi knew they were early, judging by the sound of laughter from children running down unseen halls. But truth be told, he had been hoping to get Michelangelo out of there before the company of other parents showed up. Those who would bombard him with questions of Leonardo's wellbeing and maybe even frighten poor Donatello into an asthma attack.

"Please enjoy your tea while you wait, Mr. Hamoto."

"Thank you we will.' Usagi bowed his head, one hand on Don's shoulders while the other took the tray of sweet teas the school loved. He could feel Don's hands at his waist, head just barley peeking out behind him at the presence of the blonde human teacher (Ms. Millerson was it?). He set the two cups down for a moment, "What would you like in your tea brother?" though he already knew the answer, but he felt the child's arms squeeze his waist even tighter, "Come on Donatello I need an answer." but none came, he looked back down to the child, Donatello's gaze not on him but on the walls around him, desperate to get an answer from them.

He didn't want his little brother to look so scared.

Usagi poured out the milk into one of the cups before turning to rest his free hand on Don's scalp, "tea Don, it's your favorite."

Don shook his head frantically, glancing up at him for a moment before his eyes fell back down his stare. Usagi was quite unsure what he was looking at. Till the sound of tapping filled the air. A familiar tap he knew so well and sent the confusion form his face when he raised his head to look down the hallway. Familiar gray skin wrapped in a tattered brown cloak. A kind smile growing across hisface " Kon'nichiwa Master Splinter." 

"Kon'nichiwa Usagi-san," his warm gravely voice barely made an echo in the halls, but its presence unquestionable, "It has been too long since I heard your voice or such familiar words."

"To be away from your presence makes my words lose their strength Master Splinter, it is no wondered the children here are as happy as they are."

"The happiness comes from children who are willing to learn. It is a wonderful thing to be surrounded by." the old rat finally coming in to stride and resting just in front of him, "I am just disappointed you or Leonardo were not offered these mercies when you were children."

"What's done is done Master Splinter. I know you would have been there for us if you could." and that was the truth. He would have rather suffered as a Japanese student rather than let Michelangelo suffer that now. Splinters gaze went from his eyes down to his waist as an even fonder smile, "Kon'nichiwa-ko."

The boy hiding behind his waist flinched so hard that Usagi's' own body shook. He felt a familiar face press into his side. An overwhelming shyness that only someone as sheltered as Donatello would be capable of.

Usagi turned enough to press on Don's shell, a small nudge to urge him forward but the child whimpered lightly before moving more to stand behind Usagi. He would have scolded him lightly had he not heard a faint chuckling sound coming from the front. A clear sign of Splinters amusement

"I believe even if he did remember me, he would still cling to your shadow. That is just his nature Usagi, there's no point in trying to force him out of something before he is ready."

But Usagi turned ore to his brother, going to one knee to force Don's arms from his waist before wrapping his arms around the child lightly, the boy leaning against him in another attempt to hide him, "You may not remember him, but Master Splinter knew your father, Hamoto Yoshi, quite well. He trained you father in the military and in, "He paused for a moment, to rephrase his sentence before he said something he'd regret, "defensive and evasive purpose. He's from our homeland too. He's really quite kind and warm. You would like him if you talked to him."

Don's light brown eyes glanced over to the old rat before leaning more against Usagi, his hand to his chest, fingers twitching in attempt to draw him closer. Usagi gave Splinter a smile before ducking his head, leaning his ear down for the whisper he knew would come, a shy small whisper that was terrified to be heard by anyone other than Usagi

"I don't know him."

Usagi shook his head lightly, fighting the chuckle in his throat before tightening his arms around Donatello and allowing him to bury his face in the safety of his neck. He glanced over to Splinter again to give him an apologetic smile, "I am sorry Master Splinter, he really is a sweet boy, but this is his first time out of the House."

"I can see that. I often spoke to Leonardo about letting him out of your house more. But he knows what is best for his little brothers. I know he would do anything for them."

That sentence ran true in ways he wasn't' sure Master Splinter even knew all the truths that centered on that statement. AS he said goodbye to his father's mentor, he looked back to his shaking little brother. Who, in a mere few hours of being in the town, was now suffering from an insecurity he wondered would ever go away

He just hoped his and his Leonardo's sin would never become known

**translations** **and a/n**

**a/** ** n **I fyour'e familiar with the USAgi Yojimbo series then you'll know who the rabbit in the bookstore is :D but she's not my oc just so you know

**Ohayō, chīsana kodomo**: good morning little child

**Kon'nichiwa**: good evening

**Kon'nichiwa,-ko**: hello child


End file.
